In your room tonight
by dgj212
Summary: One shot, enjoy.


Merry christmas and Happy new years, I hope you guys enjoy the holidays. I quickly apologize, I wanted to do a major upload on christmas but i couldn't get stuff done. Well i still have stuff i want to upload but i abandoned the idea of uploading everything a once. I try to finish something up and post something every week but understand I got stuff i have to do. I have a bunch of oneshots and series to pursue, i write depending on what catches my interest at the moment! Read and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, review! All of these stories, you are free to rip off of, just give credit when do and send me a link.

For those of you curious I wrote this listening to a song of the same name, originally I had something else planned but i figured why the hell not.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

What's the worst part about waking up from a good dream? Was it the fact that the dream had ended? Or is it the fact that you know that you're back to reality? Maybe it was realizing that everything was just a dream? Or maybe…just maybe…it was the realization that everything wasn't a dream? Heh, maybe that's the worst one of all; knowing that the best dreams were real and that it couldn't last. No…it's better to say that it refuses to last….Life really is a bitch, isn't, dattebayo?

* * *

It wasn't a typical night. My friends, bunch of nice guys with rough edges, had a plan for this weekend that's been in the making for about a month. Naturally, as part of the group, I went along with it. Everyone's respective parent or similar thought we were going on some research trip, one we did a month ago in secret and had even managed to get fotos just in case. The real plan was far away from that. It was simple, hop on a train at an hour that even god wouldn't be up in and head to Itachi's, Sasuke's brother, suite which was a few cities away. He was out on a business trip, leaving the keys to Sasuke and us. From there we let loose, relax a bit, gorge on cheap ramen and pizza and indulge ourselves in virtual warfare and insult each other. Then, we get ready for a night of debauchery. Once we're dressed and ready, we hit one of the clubs and see where it goes from there.  
But the plan had one of big flaw. The suite, though big, wasn't big enough to accommodate everyone. Sure, big enough to throw a sick small party in, but sharing bedrooms would be a bit too cramp especially with "special" others. This means that a select few will have to crash on the couch. Now instead of doing something stupid like drawings lots or something modern like alternating room usages, we went with something sensible. First comes, first serves when we return, priority goes to those who actually picked up chicks. If you are not first or with a chick, your shit out of luck, plain and simple.  
I still remember how I felt, I was anxious. I couldn't help but think about all the shit we were going to do and the stuff that might happen; some of it, specifically, if we manage to hook up with a girl. I was on the couch looking like guy who was waiting for his kid to be born. My feet were tapping the floor fast. I kept having this feeling in my stomach, like some sort of pit sucking me inside out, making my body feel wobbly. I felt like running around or diving face first into the patio pool.  
"Bro, chill," Kiba said as he slid next to me while slapping my back in a friendly manner, somehow that did the trick and knocked me back to my senses. "I know you got your grove on, but save it for the dance floor, a'ight?" Kiba wore black jeans with a white shirt, a jacket and fedora. Fancy compared to my blue jeans and my orange plaid button–up shirt and necklace with a single impure crystal I won in a bet.  
"Yeah," I worked up with a smile.  
"YEAH!" Lee yelled as he jumped over the couch scaring the shit out of us. He wore a green pants and a green shirt that was decorated to look like a suit with a tie.  
"The hell?" Kiba said as we both eyed Lee popping out moves on the marble floor.  
"Oh sorry," we both turned to look at Sai who was wearing a black suit with red tie, "Sasuke said we should take a shot before we hit the club. Lee was very eager and decided to take his early and got himself pre-drunk in the process." Kiba and I spared eachother a look before we looked back at lee who was spinning on his back, then back to say.  
"How many did he have," we asked simultaneously.  
"One," Sai replied with his usual closed eyes and smile.

"Is Lee gonna be alright," I asked.

"Who knows," Kiba said with a shrug, "But hey, expect the unexpected, am I right or am I right," he asked while he nudged his elbow into my side. "Now let's go get our big boy shots, we need an overly healthy dose of courage!"  
So we headed over to the kitchen island where the rest of the groups were getting ready to take a shot. On one side it was Choji wearing blue jeans and a red shirt and next to him was Shikamaru dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt and a green jacket, Shino was behind them wearing his usual attire. On the other side was Neji in white pants, white-shirt, white jacket, and a gold chain while sasuke wore Navy-green pants, black shirt, and a magenta button-up shirt that was loosened (RTN SASUKE).

"Yo," I called out, "He gonna be alright?" I pointed back at Lee with my thumb.  
"Donno," Sasuke said, "but he wins this year's award for greatest light weight."  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Lee yelled out causing us all to sweat drop.  
"….well…Alright then, bottoms ups!"  
After we took our shots and had a few laughs, we decided to hit the street. We went down the elevator, through the lobby, and out into the young humid night. We headed to the closest club as soon as possible while trying to look cool whilst pretending not to know Lee. He was currently doing a bunch of Michel Jackson moves, specifically the one where he grabs his crotch on his tippy toes. We all couldn't help but feel embarrassed to be seen next to him.  
"If he gets in trouble, we ditch him," Sasuke muttered which was responded with a mixture of nods and "Hm/yup/alright/you betcha/ you got that right, 'ttebayo."  
We went to the first club we found which was a club managed by Akatsuki. The building was plain, but just from the door s you could see the sick decorations inside. They had giant tailed beast inside as decorations along with colored lights and heavy beats. We had to get in. Sadly there were two bouncers, a tall guy with a black mask and another guy with creepishly blue skin standing guard at the door. Thankfully Sasuke was on good terms with them because his brother was part of the Akatsuki and was able to let us in...Lee wasn't with us at the time.  
So after we got in it was pandemonium. Seven minutes after we got in we got separated. Kiba was over at the bar, flirting with a blue haired barista while some guy with orange hair was glaring at him. Sasuke and Neji were ripping it on the dance floor while girls surrounded them. Shikamaru was having an argument with a blond hair girl with four pony tails while Choji was being dragged away by some hot ebony chick with red hair and gold eyes. Lee, who had somehow snuck it, was the mother fucker. He was busting out all kinds of moves that people tried to mimic. Then he accidently started a fight with the DJ, who was a guy with an orange mask (first Tobi appearance in he series)…And now they're playing a track together…  
"Great…" I said sarcastically from the conveniently placed sofas I sat on. I sipped on a random drink I got my hands without paying, thank you kiba, while I watched Sai chat with a blond girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. Dancing wasn't really my thing, sure I'd try it every time we go to a party but this was different, in all honesty I just tagged along for the fights. With Sasuke and Neji around drawing in girls, a few guys get jealous while others are enraged that their girlfriends are flirting with other guys. After a while a fight instigates and I jump in…What? Can't a few guys have a casual fist anymore? "Well it's just you and me, Shino," I said loudly so that he could hear me. I took another sip as I tried to ignore the music pulsing through my body. I didn't hear a reply from Shino so I looked around me, "Shino?"He was nowhere to be found. "The hell, dattebayo?"  
"If you're looking for your friend," I looked to my right and there was the smiling face of an ebony girl with orange eyes and short mint green hair with an orange hair clip sitting to my right, "he's over there," she raised an arm and pointed to Shino who was doing the Goth dance from south park while some girl watched him.  
"…Actually I'm not surprised," I said with a sweat drop trailing down my face. I looked back at the girl to find her looking intently on me.  
"So," the girl said.  
"Ah-so," I said looking away with a bit of blush on my face. I could hear her giggle, causing me to groan and blush a bit more.  
"You here with anyone," I barely heard her ask over the music.  
"Ah no, not really," I quickly replied loudly, hell it was pretty much at the point of yelling. Then I felt someone grab my hand. I turned to look to see her pulling me up to my feet. All she wore was a pair of blue denim hot-shorts that revealed her slender legs without being overly ratchet. She also wore a white blouse with the number seven splattered on it as decoration.  
"Lucky me, ssu" she said with a smile, "C'mon, let's go!" She quickly pulled me to the dance floor.  
"I-I can't dance," I argued.  
"Just do what I do," she said. And so I did, I copied her movements to the best of my abilities…some…I was not supposed to copy but, regrettably and unintentionally, did so anyway. We danced for…I don't know, time escaped me. For me it was just her and I in this ball we were swirling around in. I don't know if it was because of her or because of the packed area we were in, but we were close together, we had maybe an inch or two of space that separated. I could feel every bated breath she took; needless to say, it was very hot and humid.  
After a while, she pulled me to the bar, apparently she knew someone; a barista with long silver hair. We got a few shots of Biju. Biju is of the strongest liquor that is barely legally allowed to be sold and distributed, hell most say that one shot is enough to cause someone with low tolerance to black out. She was only able to take seven shots; I was able to get up to nine! I would have tried to go up to the final tenth shot, a challenge of sorts that the club offers, but I already felt woozy so I figured one more was probably a bad a idea. The reward was simple, make it to eight and the shots are free, make it to nine and you get a small amount of money, ten…I forget. So basically I paid for Fu's shots with the reward. So we once again went back to dancing, but we were sluggish I guess. The whole world was spinning around us while we somehow managed to dance straight…or I think we did. Maybe that was just the biju affecting us? I don't know.  
I think we must've sobered up at some point because everything seemed to correct itself. I mean everything straighten itself out, the world wasn't spinning and even commander Sheppard seem to be dancing enthuasistic-…shit. Well maybe we weren't completely sobered but be we conscious enough I guess. Her wavy figure became clearer and I began to follow her movement more closely…or is it because she was sluggish? Bah it didn't matter, for once, I was having fun!  
You'd probably guessed it by now, my idea of fun is an exhilarating fight. It's a bit old school but I believe my feelings, whatever they may be, could be better expressed with the body I was born with rather than the words I was taught. I was bullied a lot for my tiny scrawny figure; I was bullied until I fought back, I had a knack for it, even if I was beaten miserably in the beginning. So I fought and fought busted lips, blackened eyes, broken ribs, and bloated red flesh, a badge of strength and courage I told myself then. So I strengthened my body intensely so as to not waste a badge. Anyone who I thoguht deserved it got beaten to a bloody pulp. Every guy I'm friends with either respect me or has tied with me in fight. Fighting was the best fun I could have with another person, if it didn't involve games or poker…. So having fun through dancing was completely new to me.  
My heart was pounding fast and hard. I couldn't stop dancing and I was pretty sure I was smiling like an idiot. My muscles were aching like hell and I was sweating really fast but it didn't stop me, as long as I kept watching her smiling face it didn't matter. Then she suddenly pressed her body up against mine, tip toed up to the side of my face, and said in what sounded like a whisper in my ear, "Two girls, one cup."  
I don't know if it was the biju or if my memory was really good, but the image that came to mind made me sick. Then I found myself being pulled again by her. She squeezed us into what seemed like a circle. The circle was made two layers, guys and girls; girls were in front of guys. I felt her press against me, pulling my hands to what Dr. Kiba would call the "love handle," and began to grind on me. That's when it made sense, grind circle, grinding, when girls are grinding on a guy, the guy has to think of something gross 'less they want to rouse the trouser snake.  
In the middle of the grind circle were a few girls, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, DJ, Sai, some guy with red hair and a tattoo with the kanji for love, a guy with a kimono and a pipe and a sailor cap, and a big guy with bandages covering his mouth. I didn't see anybody else except for Choji who had the ebony chick he was with grinding on him and by the looks of it he was extremely flustered and I could probably guess why. I mean…I was a pretty red myself for the same reason choji probably was, but it seemed like the girl i was with didn't mind. Actually she seemed to press in harder and from the corner of her face I could see a mischievous smile. I one point she caught me staring, she turned her head a little bit and gave me a smirk that said "I know you like it~" I took as a challenge, so i thought of the weirdest shit i've seen when i ran the gauntlet.  
We kept at it for a while but, again I don't know if it's because of my imagination or if it was the biju, but the mental image was enough to put the trouser snake to rest. When it was down despite Fu's motions, oh goddamn those hips, I flashed her grin. She looked at me, though I could only partially see her face, and puffed her cheeks a looked a bit peeved. Then she gave a mischievous smirk and began to work her magical hips…goddamn.… It went on for a while, I'm pretty sure it was different for everybody else, but for us it felt like a game. Naturally she would try her hardest to rouse the beast, and I in turn would try my best to keep it at rest. Sadly she won four times…  
After I managed to get it down again, she pushed us away from the circle and had once again proceeded to drag me off to who knows where. She turned to me, I couldn't hear what she said but somehow I understood, with a pretty smile she said, "Let's get out of here!" We left the club and went outside. We kept running down the sidewalk, well she was, I was just being pulled along. She wasn't wearing high heels or sandal but tennis shoes that match her outfit well.  
"Where to," I finally asked. For a brief moment she turned her head to look at me, it made my heart skip it a beat. Her eyes were widopene and her mouth was slightly open, but she had by far the prettiest smile on earth, and said in the most angelic voice of all: "Anywhere!"  
We ended up going to a park with lake that was nearby. It was a pretty wide lake with a small island a few yards away from the shore of the lake; a lot of trees and benches. Besides the shore and a bridge to island and the island itself, the lake had wooden railings on it. It was a quiet and undisturbed place. Or at least it was.  
BLURGA!  
I could hear her giggling while I threw up behind a tree. I guess nine really was my limit.  
"Here," I turned to look at her, she handed me a bottle of water while she held on to an open one.  
"Thanks," I accepted it and quickly began to chug it to get the taste out of my mouth, I couldn't swallow yet so I just removed the taste and spat it out. She was still giggling. After I was done I turned to see her leaning on the railings, looking up at the stars as she drank water.  
"Hey," she began, keeping her gaze up at the stars. "Did you know that this is the only spot where you can see the stars from?"  
"In the entire city," I asked for clarification.  
"Yeah," she said. "The city is always so bright at night that you can't even see the stars."  
"Really, so are you, like, from here," I asked.  
"Not really," she said with a shake of her head, "I came here by train a few weeks ago, it was planned out in advanced. It would get really boring so I would sneak away. I strolled around and I found this place. Truthfully I don't really go to clubs. I'm only around for a few more days and tonight I just felt like having fun."  
"I see. Ya know," I said as I walked beside her, "I never really got your name." She giggled again.  
"I never gave it. It's Fu," she said with another sweet smile with her eyes closed.  
"F-f-Fu, huh," I stumbled out as I looked away; pretty sure my cheeks were bright red. "Well my name's Naruto, glad I met you." I said with a toothy smile. I turned to look at Fu only to find the most confused expression imaginable.  
"You're…Naruto?"  
"Uh…" I let out, shocked by her expression, "Yeah that's my name…" Then it got me thinking, I was pretty much a moody looking person in the club and Sasuke looks like he was moody on a regular basis, plus Sasuke was on good terms with Akatsuki. From that information alone I was able to put two and two together. I stared at my reflection on the water while leaning on the rails, I gripped hard a bit. "Let me guess, you thought I was Sasuke."  
"Yup," she responded without any hesitation whatsoever.  
I sighed deeply, "though so," of course it would be Sasuke. The guy had the potential to be the greatest womanizer in the group, everyone else seems to think that he could probably be the leader of the country. He was well known, good looking, and athletic not to mention one of the few with the best grades. Why wouldn't she go for Sasuke? I looked at the island, and then I hung my head in defeat. "He's the guy with black hair that looks a bit like a duck's tail."  
"Really," she said with a bit of astonishment.  
"Yeah. He's pretty sour when he's bored. But give him liquor, a dance floor, and loud music, you get RTN Sasuke." Before she could ask I expanded, "Really Terrific Nymphodecuing Sasuke." I could feel her questioning me with her eyes, "We were drunk, but it stuck."  
"I see," I heard her say.  
"Yeah…so are you like an escort or-OW!" I felt someone pinch my right side. "HEY!" I turned to face her, but she wasn't behind me.  
"You silly~" I heard her call from my left with a teasing tone, I turned to look. She was walking backwards with a smile on her face and her eyes closed, and her hands behind her back. "I said it before didn't I? I was only looking for fun." She shrugged, "I heard from one of my friends friend that grumpy cutie was going to be at the club tonight. I Figured I could get with him, it'd be cool. But I got with you and I had a lot of fun…We could end it here you know." Yeah that's pretty much what I thought. "But…" She began as she stopped moving, "If you don't want to end it here, then there's only one thing to do."  
"Huh?" I let out on reflex. What could she want from me? Money? Dinner? An introduction to Sasuke?  
"If you want me…" She opened her eyes and flashed him a dazzling smile, "Then you gotta," she began to turn, "CATCH ME!" And with that she began sprinting away. Of course I didn't chase her. I just went back and to drinking my water while looking at the island. She was after Sasuke, she probably just said that to not antagonize me. She was probably running to find Sasuke. But then an image of her smile burst into my mind. I recalled the fun I had with her. Then I looked at the bottle in my hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in before I let it out.  
"Fuck!" I said as I tossed the bottle at the lake and began to chase after Fu. I wanted Fu. I was happy with her. I didn't know if it was truly how I felt or if I was just jealous of Sasuke or if it was just the bit of biju still in my system working its magic. But I want Fu, dammit!  
Of course I wasted time at the lake and now she was out of site. I run everywhere. I ran through the city. Up and down stairs, through the subway, through tight corners and sketchy night clubs. I even ran over a few thugs I figured were trying to mug me. But I couldn't find her.  
I ran back to the park and caught a glimpse of her at the island. When I got there she was gone. I looked behind me to see that she was giving me a teasing smile, and then she ran. The chase was on. She would always disappear out of my sight and I would always find her. Apparently she was pretty good at parkour and was able to move around fast. That's how she escaped from me. I ended up back at the club.  
I swallowed a lump in my throat. She finally went to Sasuke. Of course the possibility was only a maybe. But it was a strong maybe and I had to make sure. I went into the club to find that barely anybody was there. None of my friends were there and neither was Fu. I left the club and started heading back to the hotel. I lost her, plain and simple.  
"HEY NARUTO!" Someone called my name. From across the street was Kiba who had Shino leaning on him with is arm over Kiba's shoulder. "HELP DAMNIT!" I Rushed across the street and went to get Shino's free arm. Apparently the girl Shino was hitting on, Isaribi, was with a few guys…obviously they wrecked him. He was out cold for a while. Kiba found him when he stopped hitting on the barrista. From there we went back to the hotel. Kiba used his keycard to get us up to the floor we were on. For a while we were lost, we all forgot what Itachi's suite number was. Then we heard the loud music and figured out where to go.  
The suite was packed with a few people. Sasuke was making out with a redhead girl and pink haired girl. Neji was dancing with some girl with buns ponytail. Lee was dancing with the DJ. Sai was being dragged around by the blonde girl. Shikamaru and the blonde girl he was with were with a few other people watching Choji lick salt and lime off the redheaded ebony girl's abdomen, she was laying on the island.  
"Shit this place is packed," I heard Kiba say. Then Shino suddenly got a burst of strengh and began walking somewhere. Me and Kiba turned to look, and sure enough he was walking towards the girl he was dancing with earlier. "Oh for fuck's sake! Shino, don't!" Kiba chased after him. I let out a depressed sigh when I figured out what was about to happen. Another fight.  
Normally I would be pumped by such a thing. But tonight was different. I wasn't in the mood for a fight. Honestly I don't think anything could change how I feel at the moment. So while the large commotion began, I covertly grabbed my stuff and went for one the rooms. The room was dark and empty. I dropped my stuff on the floor as I closed the door behind me. I didn't bother turning the lights on. I just walked over to the bed and fell on it. It was pretty soft.  
I chased after her all night. It was all for nothing. She wasn't at the park. She wasn't the club. She wasn't here. She wasn't with Sasuke. But I lost her. I ignored everything, the rumble, the yell, the creeks, the music, the click. I didn't care. The person I wanted was gone.  
"Hey," My eyes snapped open. Lying next to me was none other than the smiling figure of Fu.  
"Fu!" I half shouted.  
"In the flesh," she said as she sat up. I quickly followed suit.  
"But how did-"  
"With this," she produced a keycard. "I took it when you were talking about Sasuke earlier. After you lost sight of me, I began following you around," she said smugly. "You're lucky you know that."  
"I am," I said absently mindedly  
"Yeah," she continued, "out of everyone's, I'm," she began to blush as she gave another dazzling smile, "In your room tonight, ssu~"  
I couldn't say anything. All I did was blush as I looked at her. Then I grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Huh?" She looked a bit confused. I closed my eyes…. Then I kissed her. I could only imagine her confused face, how cute it must be! I said it earlier, didn't I? Even if it's outdated; I believe my feelings, whatever they may be, could be better expressed with the body I was born with rather than the words I was taught. I quickly pinned her on the bed as she wrapper her arms around me. She had a really great tongue. We slowly peeled each other's clothes away as we made out. I was fully nude whereas she was only in her white soaked panties. She was covering her petite breast with her arms while she blushed deep shade of red and breathed erotically.  
"I'm- I'm still…" she began. I simply pulled her drenched panties off and tossed them to the side, earning a cute little "Kyaa!" from her. I didn't bother with anything else. Right now the beast was roused and it was giving me this feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was telling me to go for it now or suffer for it! And I obeyed. It seemed like she understood what I was about to do. "P-pl-please be-" With two finger I cupped her chin.  
"I will," I said before I claimed her lips once more, pushed her back against the bed, and sealed the deal. And so was the night. It first she was in pain, then she got into it…really into it…goddamn those hips…

* * *

…  
When I woke up. I was staring into the ceiling fully nude. I was underneath the covers… alone. I let out a brief yawn as I rubbed my forehead and sat up. I had a slight headache and the few streaks of light that slipped past he curtain were blinding. I wondered if it was all a dream. I frowned. It has happened before…though last time he was with Lee…thankfully he was on a different bed.  
I sighed. It was too good to be true. The girl he wanted, the girl who made his heart dance, the girl who was targeting Sasuke suddenly shows up beside him. That couldn't be real. It could only happen in a dream. But it wasn't.  
I looked in front of me. The cover had a small red stain on it. I laid back on my bed. It was real… and now she was gone….Yeah that's the worst part of a dream. Learning it wasn't a dream and that it could never happen again. Life's really a bitch, isn't, dattebayo?  
I sat up once again and sighed. But this time I noticed something. There was something on the dresser next to the window. I quickly made my way to it and smiled at what I found. It was a white pair of panties with a single sentence on it:  
 **If you want me, you gotta catch me**  
I opened the curtain and looked out the window. It didn't take long before I was on the floor grabbing my eye like an idiot. Damn was the light blinding. She was only around for a few more days and she just told me to find her. Its one chase after another. I smirked as I stood up. "Fine," i mumbled, "I'll catch you." I stood up and looked at the window and frowned...turns out it wasn't a window. It was a glass door to the patio outside and right now there was small group of people staring at me. "FUACK!"

* * *

"Fuck," I said..."Fuck."

"Bro the hell. You've been bummed out all week," Kiba said as we both walked down a small corridor to board a plane, everybody else already boarded. Luckily Kiba bought us plane tickets...but he couldn't reschedule. "Did you lose something?"

"No," I said, "i just couldn't find it." No matter where I looked I couldn't find her. I literally walked everywhere to try and fine her. I tried asking around but people walking around with bronze skin and green was a common occurrence. But her eyes, i asked around and all it did was lead me to a few duds. She was gone. All we had was one night. ONE FUCKING NIGHT. I wanted to stay and keep looking I was going to stay, but everyone convinced me.

"Right..." Kiba said as he shook his head. "Look if its a girl then you'll be fine. There's a whole world of naked chicks man. Literally a world."

"...Whatever..." I said.

"Fuck it I tried," Kiba said, "but damn it, here!" Kiba handed me his ticket and he took mine. "I didn't tell the others but mine first class." I didn't say anything. I just looked at it and walked forward. "Least you have the corner seat."

"Hello," a flight attendant said, "welcome aboard Flight Unreal,"

"Why hello there," Kiba said, but the flight attendant quickly swiped his ticket.

"You are down at Row sixteen C."

"Oh, okay," Kiba said stunned by the sudden action. He mindlessly walked down the aisle. I walked up to her and handed my ticket.

"Oh right there," She pointed to a seat, I walked forward hopeful that maybe she was on the same flight. But atlas, it was empty. I inwardly sighed as I walked towards the seat. I sat down, i was by the window in the two seat row. I kept my hope up, thinking maybe she would be come and set next time me. Wouldn't that be cool? But sadly five minutes later the plane was in the air and i was the only one in my row of the plane.

I moped. I moped as we flew up. I moped as i looked out the window at the city we are quickly leaving behind. I sighed. I just sat on my seat and crosse my arms and closed my eyes. I was going to sleep. I tried to anyway. But i couldn't do it. I kept thinking back toy search. I probably could have just camped at one area but it wouldn't have worked. There was a few spots he didn't checked, but it was too late. After what felt like an eternity he was finally able to walk around.

"Fuck," I curse dot myself as I got out on the aisle. I walked to the bathroom but some one beat me to it. I didn't need to go but i need to cool down. I quickly walked down the aisle, out of first class and into economy. On my way down I saw Kiba laughing with a few girls he was sitting next to. He quickly flushed me a smile but I brushed past him. I made my way to the bathroom. Luckily it wasn't occupied. I opened the door and then I was suddenly pushed inside. "Hey!" I said in anger as I turned around just as I heard a click. IT was some weird person with hoodie. "Look Im not in a good mood! Fuck off!"

"...Are you sure, suu?" That voice!

"Wait..." the person quickly pulled back the hood and giggled.


End file.
